Love Like This
by DeborahSulkin
Summary: An X Factor Fanfiction about Dannii Minogue with Kris Smith as a pairing. Don't like, don't read. Not good at summaries on Misc
1. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**Chapter 1: Sweet dreams are made of these**

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted." Her phone blasted throughout her living room. Slowly, she extended her slender arm to pick up the ringing object. As her hand grasped the phone, she brought it to her ear and pressed the answer button.

"Hey baby." She said in her perky tone.

"Hi, Dan." Came the voice of her boyfriend on the other end.

"How was your day?" She asked, relaxing her body further into the couch as she became more comfortable.

"Oh, you know. Same old." He replied. "It would be less boring if I had you with me."

Dannii rolled her icy blue eyes at him. "I know, Kris, but I can't be there. I have a job to do over here."

"I know. I just miss holding you at night."

She giggled, "Oh yeah, I bet that's not all you miss!" She subconsciously winked at the phone.

"Nah. That doesn't matter to me." He smirked, obviously knowing that she had just winked, "You know I'd wait forever for you. I just want to hold you. To know you are safe. You know, be like your body guard."

Dannii sent him an 'awh' down the phone before saying, "I love you." She didn't wait for a reply as she knew he loved her as well and she obviously didn't need to be constantly reminded. "What are you doing?"

"Just taking a break from work. I'll be going back soon though." His smile faded as it dawned on him that he was going to have to stop talking to her soon. His heart longed to keep holding onto her forever.

"What are you doing?" He asked her the same question, wondering whether or not he was interrupting something important for her.

"Me? Nothing. Just had a bath and was waiting for you to call before I went to bed."

"Awh, babe. I'm sorry." He apologized for keeping her awake. "Look, you go to sleep, okay?"

"No, it's fine!" She needed to keep hearing his voice; she missed him so much. "I love talking to you." She smiled sleepily.

"And you can do that tomorrow. Please, you need all the sleep you can get ready for tomorrow. More hopeless wannabe's trying to make it big in the music industry." He laughed.

"Oi!" She shouted in a 'telling off' manner. "That's all finished, we're in the live shows and my girls are amazing!" She emphasised on the word 'amazing'.

"I know. But still, get some sleep, okay?" He couldn't see as she sleepily nodded in response yet he knew exactly what she was doing. "Good. Good night, Darlin'." He blew her a kiss. "Love you."

"G'night. Love you..." She paused as she started to yawn, "too."

The voice from the phone faded as her phone let out a horribly loud beep in her ear signalling that the call her been ended.

Pulling herself from the couch she was once comfortable in, she walked up the stairs, heading for their bedroom. Still in her hand, she tightly clutched the phone as if it were some metaphor for holding onto Kris for that little longer.

"Kris? Kris!" She screamed upon hearing his scream. "Kris!" She shouted louder than before.

"Dannii!" He shouted back before sinking into oblivion.

Shooting up in their large double bed, Dannii looked stunned. Her forehead was sweaty and she looked as if she had been having a nightmare. One that shocked her. Dripping down her face slowly, tears dropped onto the duvet, a few seconds later and the material absorbed the jewel into its mass. Her panicked hand searched helplessly for her mobile. Finally! Her hand searched endlessly for the black, solid object and finally found it. Thrusting it towards herself she clung tightly to it. Frantically, she clicked the down button on the keypad, scanning through her contacts until she found him. Pressing the lit up green phone symbol, she clasped the phone to her ear. Her sobbing continued as the tears soaked up her face even more.

"Dan?" Came a hushed voice of her boyfriend, Kris. It became apparent to her that she must have interrupted something. She knew she should just hang up, but she needed to speak to him. Upon hearing her sobs, Kris became increasingly worried, "Dannii? Darlin'? What's wrong?" His tone was caring and fast, as if he needed to get the information out of her quickly; he needed to know what was wrong.

Unaware of Kris' concern she shook her head, "S-Sorry. I-I just had a bad dream." She managed to stutter out.

"Awh. Babe. What was it about?"

"You. You-You." She couldn't bring herself to say it, "You died." She heard a slight chuckle from her boyfriend.

"Dan. Is that what you're worried about? I'm alive and well." He smiled, "Go back to sleep baby."

"I can't. What if it happens for real?"

"What? You mean if I die?" He didn't need a response as he knew she'd be nodding. "Look, I'm not going to. Just lie in bed okay. Keep the phone on your ear and I'll keep talking until you're asleep. Okay?"

As a response he heard her rustling under the blankets, and the noise of her moving the phone in between her ear and the pillow.

"Okay. Now then, Missy." He laughed, "You interrupted my work for this." He heard a faint 'sorry'. "Don't be. I was grateful. They're grumpy sods!" He heard her laugh and smiled wider. "God I miss that laugh. And your beautiful face as you sleep. The sweet smell of your hair in the night time. The calming sound of your breathing as you sleep." He rambled on until he could hear that very same calm breathing he was talking about. Growing wider, his smile was, like they say, going from one ear to the other. "Night Darlin'." He said for the second time that night before he hung the phone up.

The loud beep once again played into her ear, this time she didn't flinch. She was fast asleep. Living in her dream land. This time, Kris wasn't dead, he was very much alive and they were lying in the very bed she was in, Kris' arm draped over her body. She was snuggled into him.

As she spoke in her sleep she said, "Night."

As she sank into the bed, her dream slowly becoming her reality.

Title - Sweet Dreams, Marilyn Manson


	2. I Never Thought That I would be the one

**Chapter 2: I never thought that I would be the one that you would kiss.**

It was a Sunday, Dannii's worst night of the week. If it wasn't for the pressure she had been put though to keep her acts sounding brilliant for Saturday's show, she had to face this. She knew one act had to go and it wasn't easy for any of the judges, but she had taken it very hard. So far Stacey and Lucie were safe, all that was left now was Rachel. She could feel Rachel's hand tremble as it was clasped in hers. This was the 3rd week and the previous 2 weeks she had been in the bottom two. Dannii knew that a 3rd time would just push her over the edge.

"It'll be okay." She reassured her, taking her hand into both of her hands in a comforting way. She slowly moved her thumb up and down Rachel's hand trying to soothe her.

"And the final act, automatically though to next week's show is..." Dermot paused for a few seconds. Those few seconds seemed like forever to her. She longed to hear her name. "... Rachel Adedeji."

She pondered for a second. Did he just say her name? Nah, it couldn't be. Not over Miss Frank and Danyl. But he had. It soon dawned on her as she frantically started to jump up and down and clasp her arms around her neck. Dannii's smile couldn't have grown any bigger. "Thank god." She quietly mumbled as Rachel ran off and she returned to her judges seat.

The show was finally done and finished, they'd got Xtra Factor out of the way and Dannii was still in shock. She couldn't believe that Danyl and Miss Frank were in the bottom two. How could that happen over John and Edward! She, unlike Louis, knew this was a singing competition, not some chance to mess with Simon. It was his own fault Miss Frank went. If John and Edward weren't there than they may have still stood a chance.

Her heels clicked loudly as she walked down the long corridor heading towards her dressing room. The corridor seemed like it was lasting forever and every step she was taking forward was like she was taking 6 back. Finally she reached the room, her name hung on the door. She slowly opened the door and turned around to flick the light switch on. Turning back around she took off her shoes and placed them at the foot of a cabinet before smiling widely and lounging on the couch.

"Someone's happy." Came a voice from inside the tiny cupboard she had in there. Her eyes opened fast as she saw who it was, she leapt up from her seat and enveloped him in a hug.

"Kris! What are you doing here?" She kissed him.

"I got some time off, thought I'd come and see my girl." He held her waist and kissed her again.

Dannii giggled and pushed him off her. "Stop it, you're making me horny." She laughed.

"Oh... am I now? Good." He went back and kissed her neck softly. Making Dannii squirm.

"Not now at least." She moved from him.

"Fine, when then?" He inquired raising an eye brow at her.

"At home. When we get back."

"Okay. I think I can wait that long."

They had just arrived home and stepped foot in the house. Kris came in the door behind Dannii, the second she stepped foot in the door he was over her. His hands frantically ogling her body, longing to touch her naked skin. His fingers worked at her top, trying to undo the buttons. Until she pulled away again.

"Please, Kris. The door hasn't even been shut yet." She walked over and shut the door. "Can we just sit down and catch up first? Not move to fast?"

"Course. Sorry, Darlin'." He looked down, ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry. I want us to have sex, just not now. I haven't seen you in weeks and I just want to spend time with you."

"I understand." Her replied, sitting down on their luxurious couch and pulling Dannii down with him as he found the TV remote and flicked through the channels.

After an hour or two in front of the TV, Dannii and Kris had finished chatting and were transfixed in a 'Darren Brown' TV show that was on.

Slowly her eyes began to grow heavy as she let out a yawn. Her head rested on the cushion behind her head and her eyes slowly dropped, letting her fall into a deep sleep.

Kris looked up, noticing Dannii's breathing calming down, he smiled as he saw her fast asleep.

"My girl." He chuckled and stood up, turning the television off. He carefully picked her up as not to disturb her and cradled her as he carried her up the stairs. She groaned in his arms but seemed to drop back off to sleep, snuggled in his arms completely.

As he placed her on the cold bed her eyes slowly opened as she groaned again.

"Kris?" She groggily asked as he climbed in the bed next to him.

"Ssshh. Go to sleep babe. You look shattered." He told her as he pulled the blanket over the pair of them.

"I can draw out a few hours if you want to 'you know'." She avoided saying the word Sex.

"No. I told you, I can wait forever. Just sleep gorgeous."

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Course." He snuggled into her neck and softly fell asleep.

Kris opened his eyes early in the morning in complete shock. The room was pitch black still and he could tell it was only about 2 am. He closed his eyes and smiled in pleasure as he felt Dannii's mouth surrounding his throbbing member. His hands wondered under the covers to alert her that he was awake.

"Dan." He said breathless.

Her head popped out of the blanket as she smiled at him, "Finally up then." She smirked.

"And what a surprise to wake up to."

"And there is more." She winked.

"Don't I know it."

His hands pushed her back onto the bed and wondered her body, feeling under her top. He found her bra and fumbled to get it off, still with their lips locked in a kiss.

"Here." She laughed and helped him along...

Title - The sweetest surprise, Michael Learns to Rock


	3. When you try your best but don't suceed

**Chapter 3: When you try your best but you don't succeed.**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

Dannii had spent all week working with her three girls and in her words, they were all 'brilliant'. They knew every word of their songs and were all on key. She believed that this was the week that was going to make a difference. Make her girls shock everyone and be the best on the night.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Her face flooded with tears, her mind flooded with thoughts. She'd ruined her dream. She was unsure whether or not it was based on her song choice or Rachel's lack of likeability, but she knew it was down to her to make sure that this didn't happen. But it did. She couldn't bring herself to believe it. She tried her best, she knew she did but she just struggled to get her mind around it. Rachel was gone and it was all her fault.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

She rode in her car silently, the music in the background being ignored by her mind. Her eyes followed through the windows, watching each street lamp as it went past. The bright orange light shining down at her. Yet she was off in another place. Still keeping her thoughts with Rachel. After the last few weeks, she knew that Rachel couldn't cope with being in the bottom one more time. Maybe this was all for the best. Maybe it wasn't. She just didn't know. Her hand moved under her eyes and wiped the new, and old, tears on her face._  
_  
_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

"Dan! I just heard the news. How are you doing?" Her boyfriend, Kris asked, not bothering to say hi to her.

"Hi to you to." She tried to lighten the mood in any possible way. "Yeah. I guess. I just can't believe that happened to her. Not now. Not this far through the competition."

"I know, babe, I know." He could hear her tears and sobbing down the phone. "It's not your fault. You can't change her public view overnight, Dan." He tried to console her, "It was just her time to go."

"Now you sound like she's dead!" Dannii fumed down the phone.

Kris latched onto her annoyance and decided that she needed to rest and to think before he spoke to her, "Dan. Darlin'." He tried to sound sweet. "Go rest. You need it, you still have two acts that you need to be dedicated to. Please." He could tell she just nodded but was in to much of a state to say 'yes'. "Okay, I'll speak to you in the morning. Night Darlin'." He blew a kiss down the phone before hanging up._  
_  
_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

She lit the final candle in her bathroom. The few miniscule candles lit up her bath perfectly. She sucked in a deep breath, smelling the vanilla scent coming from the large white tub. Her mind latched onto the smell. It was luxurious. Dropping her silk bath robe, it slid down her body slowly and dropped to the floor at her feet. She picked one leg up and let it down slowly into the warm water. Wincing slightly as the heat rushed to her body from where it was once cold. After her body had adjusted to the sudden heat, the she sank her left leg in, followed by sinking in her whole body.

Her head fell back on the back of the bath, relaxing her whole body into the water. Her eyes shut as she let the soft music playing in the background float into her head, filling it with soft soothing words. Suddenly, she remembered everything, it all blocked out the lyrics of the calming songs and let the memories of Rachel's gutted face flood back in her mind. She remembered how she felt Rachel's hand tremble within hers when she found out she had to sing again. The three times she whispered in her ear that she couldn't do this, she really couldn't, and the way Dannii had reassured her that she had to, she'd be fine.

Opening her eyes, Dannii felt herself well up. Her cheeks grew red and flustered again as the soft jewelled tears slid down her face, dropping into the water. It slowly added to the calm clear liquid, drop by drop. Dannii knew the salt from her tears would ruin the vanilla scent in the bath, but she couldn't care less. She let Rachel down and she couldn't do it again, not to another one of her acts.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Once she'd slowed down her once waterfall like tears, she exited the now cold water of the bath. She searched for the towel and once she found it she dabbed it all over her pale frame to dry the wetness from the water. Her hand retrieved the silk bath robe and wrapped it around her tiny body once she was finally dry. Slowly, she pushed her lips out as she forced out air to blow out the small flames around the window sill.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Tucking herself into the large, double bed, Dannii looked over at Kris' side. She wished he was there. She needed someone to cry into. Someone to tell her it was all alright. But she made him go. It was all her fault. Again. If she wasn't being so snappy with him, he would have still been on the phone right now. Maybe she should call him? She pondered for a while, before deciding against it. She didn't want to interrupt his work, not now. She slipped her hand over to the switch on the desk, tapping it lightly, she switched the lamp off. The room succumbed to darkness. Her body was overwhelmed by the large blanket for another time, as she lay her head against the pillow, shut her amazingly blue eyes and fell asleep slowly.

Title - Fix You, Coldplay


	4. What's wrong with me

**Chapter 4: What's wrong with me**

Her eyes slowly peeled open. The light flooded in and made her half shut her eyes once again. Cautiously, she opened them both inch by inch, letting the light slowly enter her eyes. She pulled her heavy head away from the pillows as she heaved her body into an upright position. Her head spun. She blinked to try and stop the room spinning. A Sudden pounding in her head caused her head to ache. Her stomach groaned. Something wasn't right. A slithering rose in her throat. It felt like acid burning away at her. She knew what it was. She had to sort it. Now.

Throwing the blanket back, she ejected herself from the bed and flew towards the toilet. Finally reaching the toilet she flung open the white door before finally throwing herself onto her knees and releasing the content of her stomach into the porcelain bowel.

She didn't know why this was happening. She pondered it for a while as she threw water over her pale face, trying to return some of the colour in her face but having no luck. Deciding that she needed to get ready for work, Dannii pushed the vomiting to the back of her mind - she didn't care as it was probably due to the stress of last night's events with Rachel - and went to get ready and dressed.

Arriving at the studio, she found everyone busily doing their work. Simon was, once again, getting his hair done which meant another hole in the o-zone layer! Louis was messing about with Holly, probably coming up with a new, cheesy limerick and Cheryl was on the phone, probably to Ashley. She walked over and placed her things down on a counter, looking around to see if she could see any of her girls. Her eyes caught on, corner, to corner, yet there was no sight of hers. She found the Over's, the Groups and the Boys. Deciding that it was obvious her girls were in the final corner of the room - the one she hadn't looked at, she turned to look at them and give them a good 'Minogue welcome', but her vision was blocked by a familiar black T-Shirt. One she'd saw for 2 year straight.

"Simon." She nodded, coldly.

"Hi Dannii. Just wondering why you're late." He inquired, a coffee held firmly in his hand. Swiftly moving his arm in an upwards direction and bringing the cup to his lips to have a drink, he, unknowingly, wafted the smell of coffee in the direction of Dannii. She breathed in, the smell caught in the back of her nose. It made her feel nauseous. Knocked her sick.

"I-I." She stumbled on her words but didn't manage to get it out and she pelted out of the room, in search of the toilets. As her eyes searched for the toilet and one she found it she scrammed into it once again throwing herself down in front of it and furiously vomiting into the once clean bowel.

A slow knock echoed throughout her head, creating a louder noise and causing her a sharp pain through both of her temples. With out a reply, the toilet door slowly opened.  
"Dannii?" It was Holly. She knelt next to her and slowly rubbed her back in soothing circles. Dannii groaned again and released herself into another bout of vomiting.  
Seeing her hair in front of her face slowly having more bits of vomit matted into it, Holly pulled the only hair bobble from in her hair and attempted to pull back her short strands of hair. Her hand still working soothingly on her back.

30 minutes later and both of the girls emerged from the toilet, talking about the recent event.

"What's wrong with you?" Holly asked for the 2nd time.

"Nothing. I'm just stressed after everything with Rachel." She explained, receiving a nod. Both of her hands connected with the large door as she pushed it open with all her might. Entering the room, she was swamped by Mr Cowell, once again. _"Great!"_ She thought, _"If it wasn't for him, I'd be fine!" _She still hadn't clicked all the pieces together.

"Dannii. Are you okay?" He saw a meek nod continued, "Go home, we can help the girls. It's obvious you're not well."

"You sure?" She looked to the girls who were watching the pair like hawks. They nodded and mouthed, "Go!"

"Okay, thanks, Simon." She gave him a weak smile before walking off in the direction of where her car lay in wait.

Title - What's wrong with me, Skye


	5. It's gonna rain down fire

**Chapter 5: It's gonna' rain down fire, it's gonna' burn us all.**

A few weeks passed and many Sunday's came and went, Luckily, for Dannii both Stacey and Lucie had managed to avoid being in the bottom two. But now the competition was serious. John and Edward had left last week, thankfully! Louis was now eliminated from the Judges' competition and now Lloyd had gone, Cheryl was relying soaly on Joe. Unfortunately, this was the week she dreaded. The week where one of her girls were in the bottom two. Lucie verses Danyl. It was no brainier really. She knew Lucie had no chance, no matter how brilliant she sang. For obvious reasons, she and Simon had saved their own acts. Cheryl, as normal, sided with Simon and saved Danyl. Now, it all relied on Louis. A soft tear traced down the shape of her face as she knew she was going to lose her act. Her mind slid out of reality as she heard him say Danyl's name. There, she had it, Lucie was going home. Quickly, her mind darter back into reality as she heard those words that restored some of her hope again.

"Okay, we are going to deadlock." Dermot announced.

Swiftly, her hand glided over her cheek, wiping off the tear. She hoped that the camera's hadn't caught her crying. Looking at her act, she saw Lucie looking upset and terrified. She gave her a small smile, signalling that it was going to be okay.

"The act going home is..." Dermot gave a small pause, the pause that seemed like forever to both the judges and the acts on stage. "Lucie Jones."

There it was, all her hope was gone, she couldn't contain it any longer, the tears came down her face like a waterfall. She hid her eyes behind her hand slowly so that no one noticed.

Her tired head pounded as she attempted to walk along the winding, never-ending corridor. Her shaky hand held onto the door handle as she twisted the knob, creeping into her room as if trying not to disturb the silence. Unfortunately for her, her tacky heels clicked loudly against the cold, wooden floor, sending the silence elsewhere. She cursed loudly as her legs walked twice as fast over to her sofa; trying to rid the awful noise once and for all. Finally, she sat herself down on the edge and unhooked the heels, removing them from her feet and placing them at the side before lying herself back and getting comfortable on the sofa.

After a few minutes of sitting in the pitch black room, the silence became annoying to Dannii. Her soft sobs were all she could hear. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and found Kris' number, pushing the call button.

"Hey, Sugar Packet." His soft voice came, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hi." she managed to laugh at his new nickname for her, but she was still sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong Darlin'?" His voice filled with concern.

"It's just that Lucie went tonight." She carried on sobbing softly.

"Oh, Babe." He just longed to reach out and hug her, he wanted to let her sob into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Darlin'."

"It's okay." She tried to stop herself crying, "I just wanted to talk, I'm missing you like mad." She told him.

"I know, I know. I'll be home in a few days and then you can talk to me. Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sounded distant. Throughout the whole of the conversation, her head was growing dizzy. "Look, I'll need to go, I really don't feel well sweetie." She pressed her hand against her forehead and groaned. The dizziness overcoming her.

"Okay, babe. Ring me in the morning when you wake up, I'll be worried otherwise."

"Okay, I know. Night."

"Night." He blew a kiss and she blew one back before they both hung up.

Her hand found the table next to the couch, she placed her phone on top of it before resting her head once again and trying to fall into a deep sleep. She hoped that when she woke up, this awful feeling she had would be gone.

Roughly 20 minutes later, Dannii heard her door creak open and the soft tip toe of someone else's cheap, tacky heels on the floor. She knew it had to be Cheryl. Her eyes held firmly shut in the hope that Cheryl would notice and just leave her alone. But she didn't. _God damn, persistent woman!_ Dannii cursed in her head as she heard Cheryl saying her name.

"Dannii?" She asked for a second time, it seemed closer towards her, she was obviously nearer to the couch now.

Slowly, Dannii peeled her eyes open, she could tell that Cheryl had turned the main lights on. "Yeah?" She weakly asked. Forcing herself to sit up on the couch.

"I was just wondering how you are, after 'everything' you know, with Lucie." She took the opportunity to sit down next to her on the couch.

"Fine." Dannii tried her best to conceal her emotions, but she couldn't. The tears freely started flowing down her cheeks.

Cheryl took the opportunity to put her arm around Dannii to comfort her, but the second she attempted to do it, Dannii jumped up from the sofa, to fast. Way to fast. Her head started spinning. But she didn't care, she covered her face and tried to conceal her tears.

"Dan, just sit down and talk, please." Cheryl felt concerned for her. She knew Dannii kept things like this inside and soon she would finally lash out. She knew it wasn't good for her.

"No. I don't need to talk!" She hid her sobs, still pacing backwards and forwards.

"Obviously, you do." She gave her patronising tone.

"No!" Dannii's head had enough, she went light headed. Feeling the need to stand still, Dannii leaned heavily on the table facing her couch, trying to stop herself feeling sick.

"Dannii, please." She pleaded. But it was to late.

Slowly, Dannii's eyes fell shut, her head grew heavy, her body limp. She fell backwards, almost in slow motion, her body hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Shit!" Cheryl jumped up from the couch and kneeled next to Dannii's lifeless body, "Dan? Dannii! Can you hear me?" She panicked. Rushing over to her she checked her neck frantically for a pulse. She looked relieved as she felt one. "Dan? Please, please, come on." She tried to lift her head up as she placed a cushion from off the couch underneath it.

"What the hell is going on?" Simon and Louis now stood at the door, having heard the shouts from Cheryl, they thought her and Dannii were having a cat fight.

Cheryl thought of what to say, but as she opened her mouth, no words came out. All she could do is point at Dannii who was lying on the floor, still unconscious. Her face pale and the tears, leaving trails.

"What happened?" Louis asked as Simon had already rushed over to her.

"Dan?" He softly asked.

"I-I don't know. She was crying one minute and on the floor the next. I have no clue." Tears formed in her hazel eyes.

"Okay, she'll be fine." Louis let Cheryl cry into her whilst Simon tried to bring her back around.

"Come on, Dan." He sighed and looked up, giving up, "Someone go get first aid!" He called. Louis nodded and let go of Cheryl, turning to leave the room, but something made him stop and turn back around.

"W-What?" Dannii attempted to lift her head off the cushion.

"Hey. Don't move. Just stay there." Simon told her before looking back at Louis, "Go and get her some water!" He sternly told him. Louis nodded and left the room.

"What happened?" She tried to look around, trying to find anything to jog her memory.

"You fainted." He softly told her.

Practically throwing herself on the floor on the opposite side of Dannii, Cheryl appeared in her vision on the other side of her.

"Hey, you had me worried then." She wiped her eyes and laughed slightly.

"Sorry."

"Dan, I need you to be honest, is there anything we need to know about?" He asked, worried about her especially since she was ill a few weeks ago.

"No." She shook her head just as Louis arrived back in the room with a glass of water.

Simon smiled at him, "Do you think you can make it to the couch?" He asked.

She hated this. Everyone thought she was weak. Acted like she needed help. She didn't! She nodded and started to stand up. She knew she couldn't but she needed to prove to them that she was strong. Even if that meant forcing herself to try.

Simon helped her to stand and held onto her waist, supporting her as she walked; he knew she wasn't alright. He knew she was just acting strong. Suddenly, she flung his hands off of her. "I said I can manage on my own!" He stood back so he was in line with Cheryl and Louis. They watched her terrified, making sure she made each step. 1, 2, but she didn't make the 3rd one, her legs felt like jelly underneath her. She started falling.

Closing her eyes tightly, Dannii braced herself to come crashing down to the floor again, but she never. Opening her eyes, she saw she was now in the arms of Simon again. He carried her over to the couch and sat her down.

"Now tell us really how you feel." He sat next to her and took the drink off Louis and handed it to her.

"I said I'm fine!" She shouted, nearly spilling the drink over herself.

"Okay." Simon raised his hands in mock surrender and stood back up, "We'll leave you to it then." He signalled a 'leave' look to the other two judges and received a 'what?' look from Louis.

Outside the room, after they'd finally left they were all whispering to each other.

"Look, you two go back to your rooms, I'll talk to her. She might open up to me." Cheryl told them.

"What makes you think that? She hated your guts last year!" Louis commented.

"Because it might be a 'girl issue'. And I think if it is, she is more prone to open up to me about it than to you." She gave them both a look.

"She's right." Simon nodded.

"But I'll tell you if it's serious."

"Course. Okay." Simon nodded and dragged Louis off up the corridor.

Title - L.A. Song, Christan Kane


	6. you won't be scared

**Chapter 6: You won't be scared, you won't be lonely**

Looking down, Cheryl saw the crack from underneath the door. Her eye brows moved in wonder at why there was no light, sound or movement coming from the room. Her worry grew as she imagined Dannii lying on the floor again, this time a pool of blood surrounding her head. What if it was fatal?

In panic, her hand fumbled as it wandered the door in desperate search of the door handle. Upon finding it, she braced herself, waiting for what may come on the other side.

Her eyes firmly closed again, her head back on the back of the couch, Dannii let out a groan; she could tell the room was slowly being flooded with light as the door peeled open. "What now?" She still lay on the couch, not looking at who had just entered, or re-entered the room.

Cheryl immediately sensed that Dannii was annoyed and her presence and the bright presence of the light was the source of this. Slowly, she closed the door, letting the room rely once again on the meagre lamp in the corner.

Sitting herself up again, Dannii, believed that the person that was once in the room had just left. She opened her eyes bit by bit once again and found her sight to be partly blocked by the petite figure of Cheryl, who sat down next to her. "Hey." She said in her softest way, wrapping her thin, non existent arms around her shaking shoulders. "Talk to me, Dan." She tried to look into her eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Dannii snapped causing Cheryl to jump slightly backwards. Dannii noticed as she felt her arm snappily move away from her. "Sorry." She guiltily looked down, a few tears dripping onto her lap.

"...Don't be." Cheryl guided her hand down onto Dannii's back, rubbing it soothingly. She tried again, "Now why don't you tell me what's up?"

Dannii shook her head as she responded, "It's nothing, really." She saw Cheryl giving her a 'like hell am I believing that!' look. "Honestly."

"Please, Dan. Talk to me. I can help."

She snapped once again, "Why would you want to? It's not like I've been the nicest person to you and you hardly were to me!"

Cheryl sighed, "Look, Dannii. I care, I really do. I've forgave you and we've moved on. Just tell me... Please." She looked pleadingly once again.

"It's nothing. I'm just being stupid."

"About?" A shrug was sent her way once again. "Please. Just talk to me. Is it something about why you were sick and just fainted?" She asked and was sent a weak nod. "What about it?" She looked worried.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know why you collapse!" She rhetorically asked.

"I just don't." Dannii sat there timidly and spoke quietly.

"Then you need to go to the hospital." Cheryl said in an informative manner.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I ... I." She felt the tears falling fast, the shakiness in her voice. "What if it's fatal?"

"What?" A confused look played on Cheryl's face. "Fatal?"

"What if it's can ... Cancer." She was in full floods of tears now. They pounded against her leg, hard.

Cheryl held back a chuckle, "Come on, Dan. It won't be."

"How do you know? My dad had it, Kylie did! I'm probably next."

"You won't know until you go to the hospital and find out." Dannii nodded at her. Her eyes still fixated on her lap where her hands were twiddling.

"C'mon then. We'll go in my car, okay. No one has to know about it." Dannii nodded her mind whirling with worry. Her face looked terrified. "Okay, I'll go get them to get ready then I'll come and get you." She stood up and left the room, turning back once again to see Dannii sinking her head in her hands and crying. Her sobs filled the room.

Dannii's eyes glanced around the hospital. Her face changed to an expression of disgust. The dry, dull colour of the walls matched the lifeless face of every sick person in the whole place. She hated it. Not like she liked hospitals in the first place but this was just pushing it. The receptionist at the hospital was, as Cheryl had said, a 'grumpy old cow.' Damn Cheryl. If it wasn't for her, she wouldn't be in this place right now. Having her worst fear lived out in front of her right now. Her thoughts shifted to her friend. She was at a horrible hospital like this. Then she was diagnosed with 'it.'. She couldn't bear to live through these thoughts anymore. All she lets herself remember is that her friend came to a hell hole, just like this, and she never left. That was the bad side. She knew Kylie had overcome it, yet she still lived with her doubts. They had reached the all clear so many times, but all she wanted was the official one. The big, final five year one. She knew she hadn't reached that one, and she may never will.

A soft tear gathered at the edge of her eye, threatening to drop. But she couldn't. She didn't want them to see her weakness. Her fear. But it never managed to fall out.

"Danielle Minogue." Someone called her name.

Her head snapped up and she saw a nurse with a clip board. All the colour drained from her face. She looked just like the walls. But she wasn't sick. A slow hand took her's tightly. She clung onto it. She really didn't want to do this. But she had to. If something was wrong she had to know now after all, it is better to know sooner than later... Wasn't it?

"Okay, we just need to ask you a few questions." The doctor told her, patronisingly.

Dannii nodded. She glanced around the room and found that it was once again that awful blue, grey colour. Her eyes shut, she couldn't bear to look at the colour anymore or the dullness of the doctor. He had no personality, to her it was like he was a robot.

"First, we just need to know the initial reason why you are here. What happened?"

Dannii's eyes came up in a glare, he obviously wasn't even a very good doctor. She opened her mouth to respond to his question, yet no sound came out. Her eyes looked at the woman next to her, looking for her help.

"She was sick a few weeks ago and earlier today she passed out." Cheryl informed the doctor. Her hand found Dannii's again and clasped it.

"Okay. That leads to a whole lot of other questions." He flipped through the 'script' he held in his hand and found a page relevant to her.

"Okay, Miss Minogue. When was the last time you had a period?" He raised his eyebrows and held a pen to the pad, ready to write down her response.

Dannii looked nervously to Cheryl, she did not know why, how was Cheryl meant to know something like that? "A few weeks ago." She timidly looked down.

The doctor nodded and wrote the information down. "And would you say these were pretty 'regular'?"

"I guess." She shrugged slightly, not realising what the doctor was getting at.

"Okay, Is there any chance you are pregnant?"

"No!" Dannii snapped her head up. Her answer was almost instant.

"Are you sure about this?" He gave her a disbelieving look.

Awkwardly, Dannii looked to Cheryl, then back at the doctor. The doctor noticed her awkwardness to answer while Cheryl was there and asked her to leave.

"Sure." She replied and stood up, glancing back at Dannii as she reached the door, "I'll be in the waiting area. Just come and get me when you're done." Dannii nodded and Cheryl gave her a warming smile as she turned and left the room.

"Now. Are you sure there is no possibility that you are or may be pregnant?"

"Well." Dannii shifted through her mind, thinking about when it may have been. "There was a incident a couple of months ago. We were drunk and forgot to... you know." She looked at the floor.

"'Suit up'?" The doctor tried his best to keep on the same terms with Dannii. She looked at him and nodded. "Okay, I'll call up to maternity and they'll get a scan done and you can find out straight away." He told her.

"Thanks." She gave him a slight grateful smile.

"You head up to maternity and I'll phone up and say you are on your way."

"Okay." She stood up and headed out of the room. "Thank you." She looked back one last time, seeing a slight hint of humanity in the cold doctor as he smiled back.

"Are you okay? What did the doctor say?" Cheryl ran at her as she saw her leave the room.

"Nothing. He's sent me for a blood test to find out. I'll be a few more minutes." She told her.

"Sure. Do you need me to come?"

"No. I'll be fine. I'll come back down in a few minutes." She smiled at her before walking up the corridor and heading to maternity.

Her eyes locked on the pink walls surrounding her. Maternity sure was different. This floor was connected with new life and joyous occasions, not the awful image of death and illness on the other floors. A terrifying, round woman stood over her, holding an instrument above her exposed stomach. Dannii had been told to take her top up for the sonogram.

"This may be cold." She squirted a freezing cold gel on her stomach causing Dannii to shiver, her stomach feeling frozen and cold. She pressed the white stick onto her stomach, the round ball on the end gliding over her stomach and rubbing the gel in further. "Let's see what we can find." She moved the stick over the surface area of her stomach. Stopping abruptly as a image developed on the screen. "There we are."

Dannii, who had kept her eyes shut for all the time the scan was going on, peeled open her eyes and turned to look at the screen. A smile grew as she saw a small, jelly bean shaped blob on the screen before her.

"That's the head, body and feet." The nurse pointed as she reached each part.

"So I'm..." Dannii tried to ask.

"Yes, you're pregnant. And by the look of this you are roughly..." She turned her head, analysing the image in front of her. "2 and a half months." She smiled as she saw Dannii's eyes light up. "Would you like a copy of the scan?" She asked as she went to print out the scan.

"2 please." Dannii smiled at her.

"Sure." She left the room to collect them.

Dannii looked and the screen in fascination. She smiled as she saw her baby. Her hand found a paper towel and wiped the sticky substance off her stomach before guiding her hand onto it. She looked around the room, making sure she was still alone. Seeing she was, she spoke softly to her stomach, "Hello there. I'm your mummy." She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

Jumping, she removed her hand and pulled down her top, sitting up. "Okay. We have estimated a few things and here's the documents. It'll take us 10 minutes to go over."

"Okay, don't worry. I can wait." She smiled as the nurse started talking to her.

Leaving the room and walking back down the stairs, Dannii found Cheryl on her mobile, once again. She walked over to her and heard her explaining to Ashley about why she wasn't home. "Sorry, Ash. It's something at work. I'm just doing something and then I'll get back... No... Okay... Yeah. I'll come back soon... No! It's just one of the boys. They're just worried. I'll be back soon, babe. Bye." She smiled and hung up. Her eyes looked upwards as she saw Dannii looking down at her.

"Awh... Hubby worried about his 'little princess'." She giggled, holding the bag on her shoulder close to her as it contained her scans and baby progress book.

Cheryl laughed slightly, still really worried about Dannii, "So is everything okay?" She looked down to the floor.

"Yeah. It's all fine. Apparently it's just stress. I need to slow down a bit." She laughed.

"Well I hardly think you are going to get that when Simon works us like slaves." She laughed along with Dannii.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Don't worry. I'll have a word with Simon. He'll understand." She smiled at her secretly, "I promise."

"Thanks. You've been so nice to me." Dannii looked gratefully "It's no problem." She smiles at her and places an arm on her back, leading her out of the hospital main doors, "now lets get you home to rest. Yeah?" She looked at Dannii and saw her nodding. She rolled her eyes as Dannii yawned. "You seem exhausted." She laughs and walks out of the doors and went towards the car. She opened the door and let Dannii into the car before her.

Lying back down in her bed, Dannii held her baby scan in one hand and her phone in the other. She chatted away with Kris.

"So, what happened to you today?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing really. Did the show. Lucie went."

"Awh. Darlin'. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't hear the best thing..."

"What. Did they get bright pink nail polish at last?" He pretended to sound like a giddy school girl.

Dannii giggled, "No." She sucked in a deep breath and clung the scan tightly towards her heart, "I'm pregnant." She smiled as she heard his excitement.

"Are you serious?" He sounded so happy, but didn't believe her. He thought she was just winding him up.

"Yeah. I have the scan here and the baby book ready for you." She smiled, "It's due on the 15th of July." She told him, smiling.

"Oh... My... Gosh!" He screamed, "I'm going to be a dad!" Dannii giggled slightly before scolding him.

"Please don't tell everyone... yet."

"What? How can I not!"

"Please, just till' the 12 weeks mark. I'm only about 9 weeks now." She smiled.

"3 weeks? I think I can wait. But it's not going to be easy." He taunted her.

"Please. I might lose it and I really don't want people knowing." She begged, not getting his jokes.

"Okay, Dan, I won't. Don't worry. Just look after yourselves. Go get some rest baby." He kissed down the phone.

"Night, Daddy." She smiled and hung up.

Placing her phone on the side, Dannii lay her head down on the pillow, the scan now under it. Her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach as she rubbed in circles. "Night baby." She smiled and closed her eyes, dropping to sleep.

Title - Scared, Three Days Grace


	7. Nobody said it was easy

**Chapter 7: Nobody said it was easy**

Dannii walked down the corridor heading towards the doors for the opening of the show. Yes, it was another awful Saturday and she'd been worked like mad. She pushed herself to come in today. She winced, rubbing her abdomen in pain. Everyone else on the platform turned to look at her as she did so.

"What's up?" Simon shrugged, obviously annoyed at the disturbance.

"Nothing." She held the pain in as she heard Dermot shout her name. A fake smile was plastered on her face as she walked out of the room and off the platform.

"Dannii Minogue!" Dermot called her name, she waved at the audience, regretting it as the ache in her stomach lingered even more. Thankfully, Dermot moved on and introduced the others before they all headed to their seats. Dannii, this week was sat next to Cheryl. She winced again and rubbed her stomach once more.

"What's up?" She looked concerned. Dannii shook her head.

"Nothing. I must have just knocked myself on something in my sleep."

Cheryl clicked the pieces together in what must have been three seconds. She knew Kris had just been back to see Dannii two days ago and left earlier this morning. That was also an excuse for someone that had just been abused by their partners. She knew what Kris was doing and he wasn't going to get away with it.

A few songs later and they had just finished Stacey's performance. All the judges were giving their comment when Dannii winced again. They all looked at her as she pushed it to the back of her mind and shook her head.

Dermot walked up to Stacey, who was crying because of her emotional performance and had Dannii partly crying as well. "Go give her a 'team Minogue' hug!" He helped her off stage and towards the judges desk.

Slowly, Dannii stood up. She held her teeth together through the pain as she felt something burn away at her stomach and she walked onto the side where Stacey was. Wrapping her arms around Stacey's neck, she hugged her tightly as Dermot called out her phone number.

"You did great." She smiled, "Thank y-" She stopped. Her eyes shut.

"Dannii?" Stacey asked as she pulled away from her.

A sudden ripping pain grabbed at her stomach. She cried out and clutched her abdomen in pain, her back arched. The whole auditorium went silent as all eyes locked on Dannii.

"Early break!" Dermot called and all the camera's cut.

"Sit down." Simon thrusted a chair underneath Dannii for her to sit on whilst the audience behind them was getting sent out. "What's wrong, can you tell me?" He bent down in front of her.

"I - I don't." She tried to tell him through the pain. Her eyes widened as she realised something, "The baby!" She practically screamed in his face.

"Baby? What..." Simon took a few seconds to realise what she was on about. "Get an ambulance! Now!" He shouted round to the camera men who immediately got their phones out and dialled.

"Okay, just stay calm, they'll be here soon." Cheryl rubbed her back.

"Dannii, just concentrate, I'm going to have to ask a few things." Simon tried to get her attention. "How far along are you?"

"9... 9 weeks." She told him. Immediately, someone told the services on the other side before listening and telling Simon the response.

"They said they'd be here soon, just keep her calm."

"Thanks." He said and looked back at Dannii as she cried out again. "Just breath and stay calm okay, Darlin'?"

Dannii started to nod, her head snapped up as she realised something, "Kris!"

"Okay, we'll call him. Louis' gone to get your phone to call him." Cheryl told her over her shoulder.

The hospital waiting room was horrible and dull. It was the exact same place they were in last week, except this time they were on the maternity floor. The difference is that this time, the pink colour was annoying to them all. Why should they have a nice colour when Dannii could be losing her baby.

"Kris said he'd get off at Hong Kong and fly back." Louis told them, holding Dannii's phone in his hand. "I have no clue how he gets reception up there." He made a joke to try and brake the situation, yet no one's face changed. Not a flicker of a smile came to either of their faces. He sighed and sat down, looking in the direction everyone else was looking. "How's she doing?" This time, he was able to get through to Simon, but Cheryl still looked terrified.

"We don't know yet. They're refusing to tell us anything until Kris gets here." He looked down, "God, it's all my fault. If she's lost the baby its because of me, all the stress I put her through this week. I knew she wasn't okay today."

"Simon. It's not anyone's fault. It was bound to happen otherwise." Louis tried to console him.

"It is! She would be fine right now!" He stubbornly refused to agree with anyone else. He was as stubborn as hell! His eyes looked back at the hospital room where Dannii was. It all fell silent again.

It seemed like hours had passed, they were all stiff as statues still watching her room, waiting for news. Kris hadn't shown up, Louis watched Dannii's mobile, waiting for him to call and to say he'd landed. But there was no luck yet, no hope at all.

A shuffle came from in front of them as the door to room 14 opened and out emerged a doctor.

"Anyone here for Danielle Minogue?" He called, looking over the room. It took a minute for it to register to them all. Danielle was an unfamiliar name to them, they had to process it through.

Simon took the lead and stood up first, followed by Louis and Cheryl. He spoke out, "Yes." He noticed that Cheryl would have been in to much of a state to talk to the doctor and Louis didn't really care much, he had other places he would rather be at.

"She's been asking to see you." The doctor told them, placing his hand on her door and let it slowly shut creating as little noise as possible.

"Can we go in and see her then?" Simon raced towards the door before he was stopped by the doctor.

"Not at the second, I believe I should explain her condition to you before you go and see her." He pushed Simon away, who eventually gave up and sat on the chairs once again. "Dannii has what you call 'Placenta Praevia.' This happens once in every 200 pregnancies and is more likely to effect women over the age of 35 -"

Simon cut in, "I don't care about the fact's. Just tell us what's wrong with her!" He almost shouted at him.

"Okay. It happens when the internal cervical opening is partially covered by the placenta." He told Simon, watching as he cringed; it was way to much information for him. "She may occur bleeding and cramps are possible to follow with this, premature labour is a risk and there is also a chance of either losing the mother or the mother and baby through this. Dannii has been alerted of this and she's been given her options but we believe someone else talking to her may help her make her decision." He looked from face to face and saw Simon nod.

"We understand."

"Okay, she is in room 14. Please keep her stress levels down, we are wanting to keep her in over night and monitor both her and the baby."

"Okay. We understand." Simon said again, absentmindedly.

"You can go see her then." The doctor walked off up the hall and left them to approach the room on their own, unaware of what may be on the other side.

Slowly they opened the large, white door. They saw a fragile looking Dannii lying in the bed. Her hands stayed clasped over her stomach firmly, her face showing weak signs of pain.

"Dan?" All three walked into the room and looked down at her.

Dannii managed to look up at them, seeing Cheryl's eyes red and puffy from where she was crying. "Hi." She forced herself to smile at them all.

Simon came over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Why didn't you tell us you didn't feel well?"

"Because I didn't feel the need to. You don't need to know what's going on with me all the time!"

"I do if you're going to do that in the middle of a show!" Simon snapped.

"Simon!" Cheryl spoke for the first time, glaring at him, "No, stress, remember." She warned him.

"Sorry." Simon looked down like a little boy being scolded by its mother. "Look, I better phone Holly and explain everything." He saved himself from further embarrassment and he stood up and left.

"I need to get going, sorry." Louis placed her phone on the side next to her, before wishing her well and leaving the room after Simon.

Dannii sighed and looked at Cheryl who seemed to be analysing her every move.

"Do you want me to ask them for some pain killers for you?" She spoke upon seeing Dannii wince another time.

Dannii shook her head, "No. They said it may harm the baby."

"And what about you?" Cheryl snapped upon hearing the doctors words before. "What about your pain?"

"It's worth it, isn't it?" Dannii forced herself to smile but couldn't cover up the ounce of doubt in her voice.

"Is it? Is it really, Dannii? The doctor said you're at risk of dying if you go through with this." She told her, trying to talk sense into the older woman.

"And?" Dannii looked unaffected, "It's one life for another and if I can't have this baby I think I will die anyway. I don't want to let Kris down. He's wanted children for so long and now all I have to do is tell him, just this one detail and it'll all be down the drain."

"Dannii! Please! You can't do this!"

"I have to. I have no choice." She told her.

"I don't think Kris will want you to do this either." Cheryl glared, threateningly at her.

"Well Kris can fuck off! I'm not telling him anyway!"

"What?" She fumed, "You have to! He needs to know!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Dannii, It's his baby to!"

"I know. But he doesn't need to know, he won't understand. Please Cheryl." She looked pleadingly at Cheryl, she opened her mouth to plead another time but stopped and hissed in pain, clutching her stomach.

Cheryl jumped up and raced over to her. She propped the pillows up to make Dannii ore comfortable and rubbed her back, "What if this happens when you're with him?"

"Then I'll think on the spot! Please Cheryl, please."

Cheryl stood up, doubt still in her face, she went to talk but the door opened and in walked Kris. "Dannii!" He raced over and hugged her. Dannii gave Cheryl another look, asking her not to once again.

Title - The scientist, Coldplay


	8. I need to hear some sounds

**Chapter 8: ****I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me**

Waddling, a 7 and a half months pregnant Dannii Minogue made her way down the corridor in the stadium. Her light, flimsy dress allowed her prodding stomach to show through the material and keep her cool in the hot June weather. Her swollen feet ached in the tight heels they had stuck her in. _Great!_ She moaned in her head, knowing she had to spend a full day in this hot weather.

Once all the judges were introduced and made a few autographs, they made their way to the desk. As usual, Simon sat on the end, next to Cheryl, Dannii next to her and Louis on the opposite end. Releasing a loud groan as she sat down in the seat, Dannii fiddled with her heels and successfully took them off, letting her feat relax at once. Her head sunk in her hands, wiping some beads of sweat from her forehead. Her hand picked up the papers in front of herself, grateful for them she wafted cool air in her direction. Her other hand lay on her stomach, feeling as the baby kicked playfully at her. She smiled.

"We ready?" Simon looked down the other three judges, watching as each of them nodded. "Dannii?" He noticed as she was to busy concentrating on the cool air hitting her face, her eyes shut as she enjoyed the freshness.

Dannii opened her eyes and stopped wafting the piece of paper towards herself, "Uh?"

"Are you ready?" He asked her again.

"Yeah. Sorry. Bring on the acts!" She laughed and placed the paper down, taking the pen in her hand ready to write.

A few hours later and the heat was building in the stadium, Dannii used every method possible to keep herself cool. She'd drank many cups of water and the cool liquid didn't help her much. Also, not to help the matter, the baby hadn't stopped moving since she'd sat down and she could tell it had become restless. She groaned as the baby kicked her once again, her hand finding the spot and rubbing it in circles. Cheryl smiled at Dannii, seeing her actions and finding them sweet, her mind blocking the possibility that that sweet thing could kill Dannii. Right now it had no choice, it was Dannii's choice and all her own. She never did tell Kris so if he knew it was because she told him, not her. Simon sat talking over them both, him and Louis caught in an argument at the act on stage that Simon believed was awful while Louis 'liked' them. Simon knew it was just to piss him off.

A long while later and Dannii yawned. Her eyes started to fall shut until she felt a dig in her ribs. But it wasn't the baby. She opened her eyes and looked at the source of the poke, Cheryl. "Stop falling asleep." She laughed.

"Sorry." She yawned again; the baby had kept her up the whole night with it's antics and for once, the baby lay still and hadn't kicked in a few hours.

"You can leave early if ya' want." Cheryl whispered, "Simon will understand." She noticed that Simon and Louis were, once again, arguing about the same act that went through before.

"And you two! Siding with Louis!" Simon glared at the girls.

"Well they were good!" Cheryl backed Louis up.

"This is going to turn into a joke, like last year with John and Edward!" Simon fumed.

Dannii could feel her heart racing, she could not contain her anger any longer, "Just shut the hell up, Simon!" She snapped her eyes up at him, "This isn't just your show, there are 4 of us! And you better start learning to listen to us as well!" She screeched, her face growing redder and redder as she bounced up from her seat.

Cheryl, Louis and Simon all dropped silent, watching Dannii. "Shut up and stop making a scene." He warned sternly.

"No! I'll make a fucking scene if I want to!" She glared at him.

"Dannii!"

"I said I ca-" Her body hunched over the desk as she cried out in pain, "Agh!"

"Dan!" Cheryl flew out of her chair almost instantly. Rubbing her back, "What's wrong?" She asked as she helped her sit back in her chair.

"Nothing. Just a kick, guess the baby didn't like the shouting." She smiled at Cheryl, grateful. "Thanks though."

"No worries."

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes, "At least someone agrees with me, even if it's only a tiny foetus."

Dannii glared at him, "Shut up!"

Simon cowered down, Dannii was well and truly scary, "Yes ma'm." He sat back in his seat.

Groaning, Dannii felt the baby once again, kicking away at her like mad. She sat herself back down and apologised, "Sorry."

"Hormones?" Simon took her apology but didn't alert her of this. He gave her a smile as she nodded in response. Looking forward, all four of them flashed a smile at the next hopeful want to be.

"Hi, what's your name?" Cheryl pleasantly asked him her eyes shifting slightly at Dannii moving her hand over the large surface of her stomach.

"I think that that was the last one." Simon looked around, a few hours later for confirmation. "Good. Okay. Nice work everyone." He smiled and stood up, watching the other two follow suit. Cheryl helped Dannii stand up.

"Yeah. Just wait until tomorrow. We haven't had the real nutters yet." Dannii laughed, smiling gratefully at Cheryl and supporting her stomach with her hand.

Simon laughed along, before watching her struggle down the steps. "Are you going to need hand to your car?" He didn't ask out of concern, he felt compelled to ask her. It was more out of his own personal gain and to keep up his reputation. He wasn't going to look that good if she managed to do another collapse in a show, he would be hated by the world. He needed some good publicity.

"No." Dannii shook her head, "I'll manage." She flashed a smile at him before letting herself land down on the flat land. "Shit!" She cursed as she noticed the cold floor under her bear feet. She finally remembered she had no shoes on.

"Go them!" Cheryl stood behind her holding the shoes in her hand.

"Thanks. Sorry, I have a memory like a fish." She laughs.

"It's okay." Cheryl smiles as she follows her up the corridor towards her dressing room. Finally reaching her door, Cheryl placed the shoes by the wall under the light switch. "Are you coming to the after show later?" She inquired.

Dannii softly shook her head, "I better get back. I'm shattered after last night."

"Ohh..." Cheryl raised both eye brows at her.

"Not like that!" She scoulded. "The baby kept kicking, I couldn't sleep a bit." She sighed.

"Awh. Well maybe it'll lay of a bit, ay?" She smiled, sweetly at her.

"Fingers crossed!" Dannii did the action to go along with it.

Cheryl laughed as a response, "Okay, have a nice sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, before leaving the room with a quiet 'bye'.

Shutting her house door, Dannii looked around at the silence. She could have swore Kris said he would be home tonight. She sighed, at least she might get propper sleep now. Her keys clinked lightly against the table as she placed them on it. Her now shoes feet dragged up the stairs the way a bear drags it's paws. Her eyes felt heavy.

Sliding her stripey pjama's on, Dannii climbed into her massive bed. There was still no sign of Kris, but she couldn't care right now. She just wanted to sleep. Her head laid upon the crisp white pillow and her eyes shut as she drifted of into dreamland.

She felt a shift in the bed next to her. She wanted to see what it was, but her eyes couldn't lift open for long enough. A massive arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her further into his chest. She knew it was Kris.

"Hi." She weakly said, half asleep still.

"Hey." He smiled and kissed her cheek, "How was work?" He asked.

"Fine." She couldn't give him a straight answer as her eyes dropped once again.

Kris smiled at his sweet girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep. Night." He let her snuggle into him once more before they both fell fast asleep.

The next day and work was back in full swing. All four judges sat at the panel, waiting for another want to be to come through the doors. While waiting they heard a groan. It was Dannii. She sat frantically rubbing her stomach and taking a few breaths to go along with it.

"Everything okay?" Cheryl asked, her eyes not moving, her lips still. Dannii could barely recognise she was addressing her.

"Uh?" Dannii looked at her, her eyes finally open and the pain open. She suddenly realised what Cheryl was asking. "Oh! Yeah, the baby's just having fun kicking my ribs." She laughed, thinking of the excuse of the top of her head. She knew she wasn't alright, but she hoped everything would be.

A few hours later and the pains were taking their toll on her. Dannii felt one coming more and more regularly and they were getting more and more painful. So painful on her last one she yelped out in the middle of a performance.

"I say we take lunch now. Let Dannii's demon child rest before she interrupts another performance." He joked.

"Okay. I think that's a good idea." Cheryl nodded before looking back at Dannii. "Dannii?" She watched as she cried out in pain again, all the other judges watched her, waiting for a response.

Finally peeling her eyes open, Dannii looked at them, "What?"

"We're going to take a early lunch so you can fix Lucifer or Damien over here out." Simon joked again.

"Mmm." Dannii pretended to put some thought into it. "Lucifer Damien Smith... How'd you like it?" She looked down, just to be met with another pain, she yelped again, "I was fucking joking!" She exclaimed. "But at this rate I might call you that!" She warned again, getting help standing up from Cheryl. "Thanks."

They walked down the corridor towards the meeting room where lunch was waiting. Upon reaching the room, Dannii walked passed the hall, continuing down the corridor.

"Err... Lunch is here." Simon looked at her funny.

"I know. I'm just going to my dressing room, I'll be down in a few." She smiled and carried on walking up the corridor.

Dannii came to her room, she felt so exhausted. She just didn't understand why. She did have a proper night of sleep for once, and that was because Kris was back, but he left this morning and right now he'd be on his first flight to Australia. Actually, he might still be at the airport. She pondered for a while. She knew she wasn't okay. This might not end well. He needed to be here. She needed him. Walking over to her table she picked up the black, rectangular object and found Kris' number, dialling it and waiting for an answer.

30 minutes had passed and Cheryl was growing worried. She knew Dannii would have been here sooner, what would get in the way of a pregnant woman and food? Unless she wasn't okay. She knew the pains were a bad sign, she should have acted on it. "I'll be back." She stood up and left the table, leaving her food and walking out of the room. The door shut behind her as her heels clicked along the solid floor. She looked desperately for Dannii's room.

"Ahh!" She heard a cry, then a falling object as it crashed to the floor. She panicked, racing up to the room in her heels as fast as she could. Flinging the door open she found the most horrific sight ever...

Dannii sat at the foot of the couch, her forehead sweaty, her hair matted to her face. Her cheeks were flustered and in contrast to her pale face. Underneath her bum was a patch of water and blood. Her bottoms also seemed to be covered in it as well.

"Ahh!" She cried out again, clutching her stomach in pain. Dannii felt a burning sensation in between her legs, like it was tearing away at her. She felt in utter desperation for the pain to be over.

"Dannii!" Cheryl screamed and raced to her side. "What's wrong?" She stupidly asked, placing some of her hair behind her ear. It was a bit obvious through all the signs, "Have your waters broke?" She asked and received a nod. Her face went as pale as Dannii's. "How long have you been having pains for Dan?" She tried to keep calm.

"Since 5 this morning." She breathlessly responded.

"What? And you didn't tell anyone?" Cheryl tried not to shout at her, she knew Dannii needed her help. "Okay, Dan. Just breath, everything will be fine." She let her hands frantically rummage her jean pockets for her mobile, but she couldn't find it. She cursed loudly in panic, "Shit!" She remembered that her phone was on the table. "Dan, where's your phone?" She tried to act calm, she knew she needed to stay like this for the sake of Dannii. Two panicked people can't be good for the whole situation.

Dannii raised her hand weakly and pointed to the black object that she had obviously dropped. Quickly reaching for it, Cheryl tried to find the dial mode, but she realised the phone was still on and someone was on the other end. She read the name 'Kris' aloud.

"Hello? Kris!" Cheryl shouted.

"What's going on? Who's this? Where's Dannii?" He obviously was panicked as well.

"It's Cheryl, where the hell are you?" She knew Dannii would need him.

"Waiting to board my plane, why?" He sounded worried.

"Get a cab or something down to the studio, now! Dannii needs you!"

"I'm on my way." She heard him jump up and race around before hanging up. Her hand found the 9 key and she pushed it three times.

"Hello, 999, what's your emergency?" A perky woman asked on the other end, obviously people's deaths ect didn't effect her.

"I need an ambulance!"

"Okay, we're sending one to..." she rambled on with some details that Cheryl didn't pay attention to, she was to busy holding into Dannii's hand and trying not to cry out as she squeezed it tightly. "What seems to be the problem?" The woman asked, still in her calm tone that was now annoying her.

"My friend, she's seven and a half months pregnant and she's in labour. Her waters have broke and there is a lot of blood as well." She informed her and listened as the woman advised her back.

"Just keep me on the line, but focus on her for me, they should be here soon."

Cheryl responded with a yes as she place the phone on the floor and looked at Dannii then down to the current position she was in. '_Save me_' she thought. "Dan, I need to remove your bottoms, okay?" She didn't leave her time to reply as she took them off with all her effort. Throwing the item aside, she saw Dannii's once pale coloured knickers, covered in bright red blood, there seemed to be an awful lot of it. This wasn't right. She picked the phone up. "There's blood everywhere!" She exclaimed.

"Have you removed her underwear?" She asked.

"No. I'll do it now." She put the phone back down and took the red item off, throwing it in the same pile as her pants and looked shocked at the sight in front of her. She hastily picked the phone up. "I can see something. It looks like a lot of hair. A lot of bloody hair."

"That'll be the head, I need you to keep your friend calm and make sure she pushes if she feels the need to, but don't panic. The paramedics are almost there."

"Okay." She put the phone back on the floor again, "Dan, when you feel a contraction, I want you to push, as hard as you can for me." She encouraged her.

A loud scream filled the room and whole building as Dannii pushed as hard as she could, she just wanted it to be over with as fast as possible.

"Okay. I need you to try harder." She watched as the door opened and there stood the whole crew. "On your next one."

"Oh my god." Filled the air.

"It's not a spectators fucking sport! Either help or get lost!" She shouted.

"I'll wait for the ambulance." Dermot walked down the corridor.

"Come here." Holly sat next to Dannii and held her hand tightly. She knew how bad this all felt when she went through it all with Harry. But she had her husband and right now Dannii had no one.

"There. We have a head, good. Just try your best now, Dan." She smiled at her.

Seeing all the blood and gore put everyone off immediately and Simon sent them all away. He and Louis obviously retreated with them as well.

"You're doing great, Dannii." Holly wiped her forehead and moved the hair from in front of her face.

"Here she is." Dermot walked into the room, two paramedics following him with bags and a stretcher.

"Thanks." They walked over and went to where Cheryl was, taking over and sending her to the other side of Dannii to hold her other hand.

"Okay, Dannii. A few more pushes." The paramedic encouraged her.

Dannii beared down and pushed again, trying her hardest.

"Great, another one and it should all be over okay?"

Did he mean that in the way Dannii and Cheryl took it? They both knew that having this baby could mean her death, is that what the paramedic was talking about as well? Her mind filled with thoughts of death until the whirling thoughts stopped as a life slipped from her. She didn't know what was happening as they clipped of the umbilical cord and cut then they took the baby away, onto a side they'd laid out. A long moment waited as the whole room froze and waited for the cry, but it didn't come. Her head fell weak, her eyes grew heavy. Was this really it? She hadn't even held her baby. She didn't even know what sex it was. Could this really be her end?

"She's haemorrhaging!" A paramedic shouted as he raced to get tools and tried many of them on Dannii. "We need to get her to the hospital, fast!" He shouted and tried his best to wrap her up and get her on the stretcher.

Cheryl looked at Holly then down at Dannii as she fell weak less, her hands slipped from each of theirs as the paramedics took her and the baby away. Following them outside, they saw Kris racing out of the taxi.

"What's going on?" He raced up to Cheryl, panic flew all over him as he saw them taking Dannii in the ambulance.

"We'll explain later. Go with them now and I'll see you at the hospital." Cheryl told him as he nodded and jumped in the back of the ambulance. His eyes darted around, looking from the baby to Dannii.

"We're losing her!" The paramedic shouted, "take her!" He handed Kris a bundle in his arms. His eyes watered up watching as the paramedic tried to revive Dannii.

Her didn't beat still. He couldn't take it. He lost Dannii and this thing in his arms was the cause of it all. All the pain and suffering. If it wasn't for her, he would still have Dannii.

He just hoped, clinging onto the tiny bit of hope he had in his heart that they could save her.

This really couldn't be Dannii's end...

Title - Bitter Sweet Symphony, The Verve


	9. The Dog Days Are Over

**Chapter 9: The dog days are over**

The pale walls seemed hazy to her. Dannii looked around unsure of her location. Could she be dead?

Her eyes watched as the walls around her murged together and seemed like she was floating in the air. However she could see a vague black figure sittong next to her. She could feel the hand of this person clasped in hers.

"Am I dead?" She finally managed to get the words out, still they were very weak and came out groggily in almost a wisper.

She heard the other person lightly laugh as he sniffed his nose and tried to hold back his tears, "Not yet. Didn't think you'd go that easy did you." He smiled even more at her.

"Then... What?" She tried to ask.

"You had the baby and hemoraged but they've saved you both." He smiled at her and wiped her eye as a frigile tear slid down her face.

"Is it okay?" Her eyes seemed reluctant to open properly. The drugs still pumping in to her body and overpowering everything she tried to do.

"She's fine. Our daughter is doing fine." He smiled at her as Dannii let a weak smile become apparent on her face.

"Can I go?" She tried to ask if she could see her little girl.

Shaking his head, Kris replied, "Not at the minute, you need to rest. I know you want to stay awake and see her, I know. She's doing fine, don't worry. You just need to get better. Let the drugs do their work." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she succumbed to the painkillers and fell asleep. Watching her breathing slow down, he smiled and watched her chest slowly rise and fall. He liked this, it wasn't like an hour ago when he believed she was dead and wasn't going to make it through to see her baby. But now she was, he was more focused on his baby's progress. The doctors had told him her lungs were to weak to let her breathe on her own, so she was in a horrible box, like an animal, wires attached to every section of her body. They told him she might not make it through to the morning, these next 24 hours were critical, but he begged to differ. It was his little girl. He knew she will be fine. She's a Minogue, she has to!

The door creaked open slowly, in walked Holly. She tried to tip-toe, trying not to disturb them both. Held in her hand firmly, she held a coffee. "Hey." Her whisper was quiet.

"Hi." Kris replied in the same hushed tone.

"Here. I got you this." She handed over the hot drink. "How's she doing?" Holly looked over to where Dannii lay still on the bed.

"She woke up a minute ago, she didn't have a clue what went on. But she's doing fine."

"The baby?" Holly dared to ask.

"They said she mightn't make it through to the morning." He looked down at the floor, not able to bear another 'awh, I'm sorry.' Sorry's just weren't going to do it if he lost his baby. But Holly responded differently.

"She'll be fine. She has to be, with a mother and father like you two." She gave him a smile, "Why don't you go and see her?" As a reply, Kris lookd at Dannii, "I'll watch her, go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Holly nodded. "Now go, I think the baby'll need to more right now." She smiled softly as he stood up and left the room with a 'thank you'.

Once again the room was filled with silence, Holly could hear the faint beeping of Dannii's heart machine in the back ground. Her mind got lost in a whirlwind of thoughts. So many horrible thoughts of death and tragedy. Her eyes welled up, still locked on Dannii's body in the bed. Her mind still frantically working over all the thoughts. Slowly the door opened once again, yet she didn't hear it. She couldn't hear much now, her ears were tuned into listening to the machine's beeping and watching Dannii breathing.

"How is she doing?" A soft hand landed on her shoulder, snapping Holly out of her thought pattern with a start.

Her eyes looked up and met with the face of Cheryl. "Yeah, the doctor's say she will be fine." She forced a smile onto her face and wiped of a tear that had escaped her eye.

"Why are you crying?" Cheryl watched her sympathetically.

"I don't know." She looked down to the floor, looking slightly embarrased as she continued, "I just hat seeing her like this. She looks so... fragile." She sighed and let another soft jewel fall onto her lap, "and they said the baby might not make it. What if she doesn't? Dannii will never have met her. I can't let that happen!"

"It's not going to happen. They're both going to be fine and pull through. I know it." Cheryl gave Holly a comforting smile.

"I hope so." Holly tried to smile back yet there was a hint of doubt in her voice.

Title - The dog days, Florence and the Machine


	10. My Girl

**Chapter 10: My Girl**

_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

Standing in the darkened room, Kris looked down into the clear container at a small thing. Lying on the white material was his baby. Their baby. His girl. The room filled with a bleep as the tiny wires connected to her body sent another pulse of her heart beat to the machine. Around the other side a deep breathing noise sounded as the giant machine helped the tiny baby along with each breath going into and exiting her small lungs. The tiny, red body squeezed into a small figure wore only a nappy. The nappy that seemed to be like a whole outfit on it's legs. The whole thing seeming as if it could be big enough to cover her like a blanket.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

Kris' hand fell into the slither of a gap in the box, his massive finger finding his daughters face. Tracing it down her cheek he smiled and let his finger stop as he reached her hand. Feeling a tiny grasp on part of his finger he realised just how tiny she was. How delicate she must be. It was now when it all dawned on him. Everything that might happen. He knew that she might not make it, she was to small for all the stress her little body needed to get through but he didn't want it to happen. Who would want their daughter to die just hours after their birth? No father at all.

_I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song Than the birds in the trees._

The tears dropped onto the clear box surrounding the fragile baby. He wondered if she could hear them fall at all. Or if they sounded like elephants to her. Maybe she didn't even know what was going on either. Maybe she was to oblivious as to any of the current situations. His head tried to battle against the thoughts. He hated them all. The thought of death, life. Just the thought of her anymore was annoying.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)  
Ooooh, Hoooo._  
_Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey._

She needed a name. Just thinking about her as 'his girl', 'his daughter' or 'her' was annoying him now. Even the tiny slip of paper tied to her wrist was annoying him. All it said was 'Baby Girl Smith.' He didn't like it one bit. He hated to say it, even think it, but if she was going to die, she had to do it with a name at her heart. Something for them to know her by when she went. Something to keep her close to them. Something for them to remember this moment by.

_I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim._

A weak knock came to the door, it was someone he really didn't want to see. He couldn't bear to talk through all the pain, suffering.

"Kris, Dannii's up again, she's asking after you." Cheryl's annoying tone came to his ears and interupted his sanctuary.

"Okay." He ignored every word she said, letting them go all the way around his head.

"Did you hear me?" She walked in front of him, blocking his sight, resulting in him looking up at her.

"What?" It became obvious he wasn't paying attention to her.

"I said Dannii is up and she's wanting to see you." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine." Cheyl signalled her head over to the clear case with the baby inside. "I promise."

Kris couldn't bear sitting there any more, listening to another thing that wouldn't happen. He just needed to accept it. Standing up, he didn't reply, he just coldly wiped his eyes and left the room, walking towards Dannii's hospital room._  
_  
_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

Standing up to leave, Kris sighed as Dannii let herself drift off to the drugs once more. They'd spoke for a while. Not that long but for quite a while to Dannii. She forced herself to stay awake, but she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Kris hadn't managed to bring up the idea of the name, but Dannii had been thinking as well. She knew what he was thinking. It didn't take a genius. Using the last of her strength she managed to say what she wanted to call the baby.

"Adelaide."

Kris looked confused for a second. He knew what she had just said and it took a while for him to process it. But he loved it. Baby Adelaide Smith. He smiled and left the room. Returning to Addy once again.

_Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sushine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May with my girl. _

Smiling down once again, Kris felt satisfied. He traced his large finger over the crease in his daughters face again and was truly happy. If this was the moment for her to die he wouldn't mind. His little Adelaide Courtney Smith. He would remember this moment forever. He loved her. His little angel. His princess. His daughter. His baby girl. He felt her grip his finger again, more tears fell down his face.

Title - My Girl, The Temptations


	11. Last night I had a dream

**Chapter 11: Last Night I had a dream**

The soft beep of the room surrounding him eventually let Kris into a soothing sleep, his finger still clasped in his baby girls hand. His dream was filled with amazing thoughts of his little Addy.

"Daddy? Can we go to the park?" An adorable 5 year old girl asked. Her brown locks lay at the side of her head, the curls coming to het shoulder. She wore a small little dress that looked stunning on her with the yellow pastel shade against her pale skin. The green stems leading up from the bottomn of the dress leading onto light cream flowers. Her smile was amazing, she was so adorable. The perfect image of her mum.

"Okay, Addy. Go and get your cardigan from your mummy." He smiled and stood at the bottom of the stairs watching as she skipped up them to find her mother.

"Mummy?" She peered her head around the door where Dannii sat up in her bed, various fans pointing toward her.

"Yeah, sweetie?" She forced herself higher in the bed, her proding stomach now becoming clear.

"Where's my cardie? Daddy's going to take me to the park!" She sounded extatic.

"Is he?" Dannii smiled, "It's on your bed. Go get it and I'll help you put it on." She watched as she skipped out of the room and returned with a cream cardigan.

"Why aren't you coming as well mummy?" She asked whilst Dannii helped her on with the cardigan.

"I wish I could come baby, but with your little brother or sister here, I can't." She tried to put it in her best words without letting the child enquire something about why baby's are born and how.

"But why? Send him to his room!" She shouted, in a stroppy way.

Dannii giggled, "I can't baby. But soon, okay? The baby will be here soon and then we can all go to the park together as a family." She finished putting the cardigan on and let Addy twirl around, her dress doing a twirl like the Disney princess' do.

"Do you promise?" She fell into her mum's arms in a giggle.

"I promise." Dannii kissed her forehead.

"Addy!" Kris shouted up the stairs, wondering what would be taking her so long and worried that she may be stressing Dannii out.

"You better go, Princess." Dannii gave her another kiss before smacking her bottom lightly and letting her leave the room. "Have fun!" She called before laying back down in her bed.

The temperature outside was immense, just another heat wave of a summer in the UK. Addy found the heat to be calming, the second she reached the park gate she managed to strip herself of the cardigan and raced into the park.

"Be careful!" Kris shouted as he picked up her cardigan and walked into the park after her. He sat on the bench and watched as she raced over to the slide and climbed up the large ladder then slid down the metal slide towards the bottom. There she bumped into a young boy, the same age as herself.

"I'm so sorry!" She stood up and helped him up as well just as Kris and the boys mum raced over.

"Oh, My, god." He said, "I'm so sorry." He apologised to the woman.

"Don't worry, he's fine." She smiled as Addy and the boy ran off towards the round about, acting as if they were best friends and had know each other for their whole life.

"Did you have a good time?" Kris watched as Addy twirled around a few more times up the park path, smiling like mad.

"Yeah!" She looked so excited, "Me and Sam played on EVERYTHING!" She exaggerated the word 'everything.'

"I saw. Best get home to mummy now though. She'll be missing her little Princess." Kris smiled as he watched Addy stop and admire some daisy's in the grass.

"Maybe we should get her some flowers!" She exclaimed.

Kris looked confused, "What? Why?" He laughed at Addy's randomness.

"My teacher said flowers are what you take to sick people for them to get better faster, and mummy doesn't seem to be that well." She frowned.

"It won't help her, but you can get her some if you want to." He smiled at her.

"You mean mummy won't get better?" She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"No, she will, but she's not sick, Darling. She just needs to sleep a lot because of the baby." He watched as her expression remained unchanged. "If you want you can pick her some anyway. Okay?" He smiled as she nodded excitedly.

Going over to the flowers she looked at each one debaiting each one for a while before picking two. "Done!" She smiled and walked back to Kris.

"Why pick two flowers?" He questioned her.

"Because I thought that mummy could have one to make her feel better and if that does not work then I can give one to the baby and maybe it will make the baby be nice to mummy." She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, my little genius." He took her free hand, "Lets get home then."

Arriving back at the house Addy raced up the stairs, Kris shouted after her, "If mummy's asleep, leave her asleep!" He realised he sounded as if he was talking nonsense, "don't wake her up if she's asleep!"

"Kay' Dad!" Addy popped her head around the door and looked upset to discover that Dannii was fast asleep in bed. She looked around, building up a plan in her head, and looked back at her mum before tip toeing in the room and going over to her bed. "Mummy?" She shook her arm gently but Dannii didn't budge. "Mummy!" She said more forcefully, still getting no result, she looked sadly. If she shouted any louder, her dad would tell her off. But she didn't need to shout as a scream pierced her ears as Dannii shoot up in the bed.

Downstairs, Kris heard the scream and raced up the stairs, "Dan!" He shouted and raced into the bedroom to discover that Dannii was hunched over clutching her stomach in pain. "What's wrong?" He raced to her side.

"The baby!" She shouted, realising her waters had broken.

"Mr Smith! Mr Smith." A nurse shouted and shook him as he woke up to a horrible screaching sound coming from his daughters machines.

"What's going on?" He jumped up, watching as everyone raced around his daughter and he was pushed out of the room.

"We need you to leave." She forced him out further and shut the door.

"Tell me!" He banged on the door. Not willing to let himself except the truth that he knew was happening. He was losing his little girl.

"Kris." Cheryl tried to pull him away from where he was banging on the door. "Come on." She pulled him away from the door towards Dannii's room. Both of them wishing for Addy to pull through.

Title - Jay-Z


	12. It's going to be okay

**Chapter 12: It's going to be okay**

Sitting in Dannii's room, Kris sobbed in to his hands. He didn't wan to let himself believe what was happening.

"I've lost her!" He called out.

"Sshh. She's going to be fine." Cheryl soothed at him. Rubbing his back as Dannii lay still asleep in the bed.

"How do you know that! They were right! She's not going to make it to the morning!" He cried harder.

"She is, and you're going to go see her and we're going to get her a bear from the gift shop and everything will be fine." Cheryl had her doubts as well but she knew she had to keep being positive for Kris.

"How do you know that!" He shouted in her face.

"I just do. So how about we go to the gift shop and leave Dannii to sleep. Yeah?" She smiled at him as Kris tried to calm down his sobbing and nodded.

The door slowly opened. In walked a nurse, the same one that pushed him out of the room earlier, "Mr Smith?" She had her patronising tone.

Cheryl shut her eyes, her heart stopped as she took a deep breath in, Kris gulped before he spoke, "Yeah?"

The nurse's face grew into a smile, "We've managed to resuscitate your daughter and she's doing just fine. We will have to monitor her for the next few hours but things are looking brighter already.

Kris smiled and wiped his eyes, "Really?" He couldn't believe it, "Addy's going to be fine?"

"Yes she is. Now go and fix yourself before going to see her next, she might want to see you happy, not upset like you are now."

Kris nodded and wiped his eyes, "Thank you." He smiled and watched her leave.

There was a few moments silence until he felt a nudge in his back and a whisper in his ear, "Told ya'." Came Cheryl's smug voice. "Now come on, lets go and get the little angel a prezzie from her Daddy, aye?"

The gift shop was tiny and filled with many things. Kris couldn't help thinking that this might be a metaphor for Addy. A small thing with so much inside. His eyes latched on all the pink and blue things around the shop. All the 'It's a girl!' and 'It's a boy!' balloons. He saw all the small baby vests in the same colour scheme and bibs to match with quirky phrases. But his baby would be classier than that! His daughter was not going to wear any chav clothes!

His eyes caught on what must have been the only unisex thing in the whole shop. An adorable giraffe teddy bear. He immediately went over and picked it up. Not caring about the price, anything was good enough for his baby.

"This." He showed Cheryl.

"If that's what you like, then okay." She smiled and lead him to the counter.

A few minutes later, the teddy was all paid for and Kris and Cheryl were making their way towards her hospital room with the giraffe in hand.

"I think she's going to love it!" He smiled, looking at Cheryl and opening the door and not looking at the figure over his baby. A wheelchair sat next to the door.

"Hey Kris." Dannii smiled at him.

"Dannii! What are you doing out of bed? You should be back asleep." He told her.

"The doctors said I should come and see her. They said they'd give me five minutes alone with her." Kris smiled.

"Do you want me to leave?" He turned back to the door, pointing with the hand that had the giraffe clasped firmly in his hands.

"No. We should spend the time together with her." She smirked widely and invited Kris over.

"Erm…" Cheryl felt out of place. "I'll go." She said and backed out of the room slowly.

"At least sit down." Kris placed some pressure on her shoulders to let her sit on the chair.

"No!" She snapped. "Sorry." She looked down at Addy, "I'm fine." She saw the teddy bear, "Is that for Addy?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kris smiled.

"So you liked the name then?" She smiled as Addy clasped her finger.

"Yeah. Our little Adelaide Courtney Smith." He smiled.

"Smith?" Dannii looked at him funnily.

"Oh, was it going to be Minogue?" He looked guilty.

"No, it's okay. Smith sound better and poor child if she gets stuck with Minogue at school. I love her name." She smiled wider. "It suits her so well." She smiled and looked back into the clear case where Addy lay, her eyes part open. "Hello." Dannii smiled as her and Kris looked down at Addy.

Title - It's going to be okay, Nodes of Ranvier


	13. Now I'm Coming Home

**Chapter 13: Now I'm coming home**

Opening the door carefully, Kris held the door open to let Dannii enter the door. Held in a car seat was a small baby in a pink blanket, a tiny white hat almost covered her entire head.

"Welcome home." Kris smiled as Dannii walked in and he closed the door.

Dannii placed her down on the couch, Kris watching her, "I'm going to get her some bottles made up." She smiled widely.

"Look, I'll do them, you go to bed. You look shattered." He smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't mind doing them myself."

"No. You go up to bed, I'll be up soon." He smiled.

"Okay. See you soon." She picked up the carry chair with the baby in and walked up the stairs with her. Walking down the corridor, Dannii came to a small room, lit up by stars from a lamp shade. She turned around and used her back to open the door before turning back around. "Here we are princess." She placed the carry chair on the changing table, un clipping it and lifting Adelaide into her arms. Balancing her on her right arm, she used her left arm to pick the carry chair up and place it on the floor before laying Addy down on top of it. "Let's get you changed for bed princess." She told her and smiled. Unclipping the clips on the bottom of the vest they had her dressed in, the took it off and her hand reached for the clothes underneath the changing table.

Now dressed again, Addy wore a brown and cream pyjama set with a lovely giraffe on it. It looked like it was swimming on her and like she would get lost in it in the middle of the night. Dannii carefully placed her mitts on her hands and picked her up before laying her down in her cot on the other side of the room. "Here angel." She smiled as she lifted the blanket up to Addy's waist and placed her giraffe teddy bear at the end of the cot. "Good night." She placed a kiss on her head and walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Entering her room, she found Kris already in their bed, waiting for Dannii to climb in.

"Do you think she'll be okay in there?" Dannii looked worried as she turned back to look at the door way once again.

"She will be fine." Kris couldn't stop himself laughing, "Come one, Darlin. You need to sleep." He smiled and lifted back the other half of the cover to allow Dannii to climb in.

"Thanks." Dannii still looked doubt full, but chose to listen to Kris. She climbed in the bed and lay down on her side, snuggling herself into Kris' chest as he enveloped her in his arms.

"Who would have thought." He smiled and kissed Dannii, "I wouldn't have believed that two weeks ago we'd even have a baby right now."

"Yeah." Dannii smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning and she woke up to the smell of properly cooked food. She sat up and her face turned to confusion as she turned her body and let herself off the bed into her slippers. She picked up her robe and place it around her shoulders before leaving the bedroom. Her eyes stopped again on the door lablled with 'Adelaide.' She walked to the room and pushed open the door. Her eyes looked into he crib where the baby was meant to be. But she wasn't.

Panic flew over her face as she looked worried and flew down the stairs, "Kris!" She exclaimed.

"Dan! Calm down." He couldn't help but laugh as she raced into the kitchen. He pointed to a Moses Basket that stood still in the corner of the living room connected. "She's asleep over there." He laughed again.

"Thank god! You had me worried out of my mind!" She exclaimed and playfully hit him.

"I told you nothing would happen to her. She's perfectly fine." He smiled and read Dannii's mind, "Yes, she's been fed and changed. Just sit down and have breakfast." He pulled out and chair and allowed her to sit down before producing a plate of food in front of her.

"Oh… I could get used to this!" She smiled.

"Yeah. You need to hurry though, you have work in a couple of hours." He burst her bubble.

"Oh, crap yeah." She groaned, "I can't be bothered with that." She groaned.

"I can call Simon and tell him you are not coming in if you want." He kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Nah. I'll be fine, I just don't want to leave her."

"I understand, but she'll be fine with me. Don't worry." He sits down across the table from her, "How're you feeling anyway?" He asks her.

"I'm fine!" She smiles.

"Are you sure? Don't think that we forgot that you almost died aswell."

"Kris..." Dannii tried to interupt him. Shaking her head.

"I will never forget. I can't, Dan. I almost lost you." He felt his eyes tear up.

"Kris, remember that you didn't. I'm here, I'm fine!" She smiled at him and stopped as she heard Addy start to cry. "That's my cue." She smiled and got up from the table, going over to the moses basket.

Title - Coming home, New found glory.


End file.
